staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 lipca 1993
TVP 1 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 "Gliniarz i prokurator" (3) - serial kryminalny prod. USA 13.15-15.15 Jedynka na niepogodę 15.15 Kino wakacyjne: "Duckula" (17) - serial prod. angielskiej; "Nieustraszeni" (17): "Kosztowny prezent" - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 16.05 Dla dzieci: Takie były kiedyś zabawy - wspomina Kazimierz Kutz oraz film prod. francuskiej z serii "Zoom" 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Studio sport - Apetyt na zdrowie 18.00 "Spencer" (5) - serial komediowy prod. USA 18.30 Studio sport - Apetyt na zdrowie 19.00 Wieczorynka - "Przygody kaczorka Alfreda Jonatana Kwaka" 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 7 minut dla ministra pracy 20.15 "Gliniarz i prokurator" (3) - serial kryminalny prod. USA 21.05 Tylko w Jedynce 21.55 Otwarte Mistrzostwa Polski w Tańcu Towarzyskim - Olsztyn '93 (2) (45") 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Muzyczna Jedynka 23.05 Media w filmie - "Tren na śmierć cenzora" (3) - film dokumentalny 23.45 Gorąca linia red. Jerzego Baczyńskiego 23.55 Telekino wspomnień: "Marsjanie" (I cz. "Wojna", II cz. "Kobieta") - komedia prod. polskiej 00.55 Teatr Telewizji - Miłość po polsku: Michał Komar, Tomasz Żygadło - "Kwartet" 3.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Wakacje w Dwójce 8.05 Program lokalny 8.36 Wakacje w Dwójce 8.45 "Annette" - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 9.10 Neptun TV zaprasza 9.35 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 10.00 Wakacje w Dwójce 10.05 Na bocznych drogach Europy- Yorkshire (Anglia) 10.30 Lato w Polsce 11.00 Panorama 11.05 "Pociąg dzieciństwa i nadziei" (1) - serial prod. czeskiej (1988 r, 6 odc.) 12.00-15.25 Przerwa 15.25 Program dnia 15.30 Sposób na starość - program publicystyczny 15.50 Z kart krakowskiego archiwum - Planty, plotki 16.00 Panorama 16.05 "Broń XX wieku" (4) "Skrzydła ponad morzami" - serial dokumentalny prod. USA 16.40 Lato w Polsce 17.05 Znaki czasu - program red. katolickiej 17.30 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA (powt.) 17.55 Halo dzieci - "Opowieści kapitana Misia" 18.00 Panorama 18.03 Program lokalny 18.35 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 19.05 "Aki Kaurismaki" - film dok. prod. USA o wspólczesnym reżyserze fińskim 20.00 "Ryby, owce i rock and roll"- film dok. prod. angielskiej o pasjach Iana Andersona, lidera zespołu Jethro Tull 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.45 "Cudza krew" (4) - serial prod. kanadyjsko-francuskiej 22.30 Słowa i twarze - Józef Mackiewicz 23.10 Program rozrywkowy 24.00 Panorama 00.05 Program artystyczny 1.10 Program na środę Tele 3 Katowice 7.30 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego 12.10 Bajka dla dzieci 12.20 Dwa i cztery kółka - magazyn motoryzacyjny pod redakcją Janusza Tychego (powtórzenie) 12.50 Program satelitarny MTV 13.20 Kalejdoskop sportowy 13.50 Z krukiem w herbie - magazyn redakcji częstochowskiej (powt.) 14.05 Mistrz i diabeł - A. Drawicz o M. Buhałkowie - prog. K. Piotrowskiego 14.20 Reporterzy Deutsche Welle przedstawiają 14.50 Program satelitarny MTV 15.00 Zgadula - teleturniej dla dzieci pod red M. Dufek i B. Klimus 15.30 Program satelitarny MTV 15.50 Promocja zdrowia - program cykliczny prowadzony przez dr. nauk medycznych B. Mazura 16.00 Aktualności (1) 16.05 Program dnia 16.10 Zillion - bajka dla dzieci 16.40 Z kamerą przez Amerykę - odc. 2 (5) 17.00 Pryzmat - magazyn niepełnosprawnych pod redakcją Anny Rogi 17.30 Czasy konfederacjI barskiej - program Jacka Skorusa 18.05 Aktualności (wydanie główne) 18.30 Może będzie deszcz - serial produkcji angielskiej, odc 3/7 19.10 Studio Regionalne 19.15 Sportowy kwadrans 19.30 Wiadomości - transmisja Programu I 20.00 Kino Trójki: Blank Meier Jensen - serial kryminalny produkcji niemieckiej odc. 10/22 21.00 Żwirki i Wigury lot ku wieczności - program Jac ka Skorusa 21.30 Koncert Berendy Lee 22.00 Aktualności (3) 22.10 Kino Trójki: ,,Medycy" (odc. 3/16) - serial produkcji angielskiej 23.00 Trans World Sport 24.00 TV Polonia - transmisja programu satelitarnego PolSat 18.30 Program dnia 18.35 Filmy animowane 19.00 Supermodelka (9) 19.30 Zew krwi - film USA 21.15 Z cyklu dokument i reportaż : Mag z Sopotu 22.10 Łowca szpiegów - film USA 23.40 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Powitanie, program dnia 7.40 Przyroda polska: Opowieści Puszczy Augustowskiej - zima 8.05 W labiryncie - telenowela 9.05 Program dla dzieci i młodzieży - Muzyczne lato Tęczowego Music-Boxu 9.50 Detektywi na wakacjach - serial TVP 10.20 Piosenki na lato 10.35 To tylko rock 'n' roll - program rozrywkowy 11.20 Klasztory polskie - benedyktyni z opactwa tynieckiego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 - 15.50 Przerwa 15.50 Powitanie, program dnia 16.00 Panorama 16.05 Teleferie na satelicie - program dla dzieci 16.50 Gość TV Polonia 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Pan Samochodzik i templariusze - serial dla dzieci i młodzieży 17.45 Gość TV Polonia 18.00 Krajobrazy Polski 18.20 Na życzenie - blok programowy TV Polonia 19.15 Wieczorynka: Miś Uszatek 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 W labiryncie - telenowela 21.00 Panorama - wieczorny magazyn informacyjny 21.25 Gość TV Polonia 21.35 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - serial TVP (9) 23.00 Muzy pod gruszą - magazyn aktualności kulturalnych 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na środę 0.10 Program rozrywkowy - Spotkania sentymentalne 0.30 Zakończenie programu Sky One 7.00 The D. J. Kat Show - program dla dzieci 9.40 Lamb Chops Play-A-Long - program kukiełkowy dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramide Game - teleturniej 11.00 Card Sharks - telet. 11.30 Concentration - telet. 11.50 Dynamo Duck - film rysunkowy 12.00 Sally Jessy Raphael - rozmowy bez sekretów 13.00 Ulica E - serial 13.30 Dwie damy i ten trzeci - serial komediowy 14.00 Falcon Crest - serial 15.00 Panowie i władcy - serial 16.00 Inny świat - serial 16.45 The D.J. Kat Show - program dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek: The Next Generation - serial s-f 19.00 Świat gier - program komputerowy 19.30 Ulica E - serial 20.00 Ocaleni - serial dok. 20.30 Pełna chata - serial 21.00 Murphy Brown - serial komediowy 21.30 Projektantki - serial 22.00 Wojny cywilne - serial 23.00 Star Trek: The Next Generation - serial s-f 24.00 Ulice San Francisco - serial kryminalny RTL 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy 9.00 Szef - serial krymin. USA 10.00 Piękni i bogaci - serial famil. USA 10.30 Cena jest gorąca 11.00 Ryzykowne! 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów - serial famil. USA 13.20 Santa Barbara 14.10 Ostry dyżur - serial lekarski USA 15.00 Morderstwo to jej hobby - serial USA 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem - serial kom. USA 17.30 Okropnie miła rodzinka - serial 18.00 Elf 99 - mag. młodz. 18.45 Wiadombści 19.10 Explosiv - mag. 19.40 Dobre, złe czasy - niem. serial famil. 20.15 Fuji-Cup - bezpośrednia transmisja meczu Bayern Monachium - Werder Brema z Augsburga, Niemcy 22.15 Gorące krzesło 23.15 LA. Law - słynni adwokaci, tricki, procesy 0.15 Law and Order 1.10 Okropnie miła rodzinka - serial komed. USA 1.45 Kto tu jest szefem - serial komed. USA 2.15 Szef - serial USA 3.10 Hans Meiser 4.00 Explosiv 4.25 Morderstwo to jej hobby - serial USA 5.30 Piękni i bogaci - serial famil. USA Sat 1 5.30 Drauf Dran - teleshow 6.00 Dzień dobry - TV śniadaniowa 9.10 Bawarczyk na Rugii - serial niemiecki powt. z poniedz. 10.45 5 razy 5 - telequiz 11.15 Koło fortuny - telegra 11.55 Puchar Federacji Tenisa - live 16.45 5 razy 5 - telequiz 17.20 Idź na całość! - telegra 18.00 Magazyn regionalny 18.30 Wiadomości 18.50 "ran" - magazyn sportowy - wiadomości ze świata 19.00 klipp-klapp - ostatni odcinek "Clip-Clubu" 19.30 Koło fortuny - telegra 20.15 Parada złotych przebojów 21.15 Ratownicy 22.00 Sprzeciw! - pojedynek słowny na tematy aktualne 23.00 Spiegel TV - reportaże 23.40 Emocje (11) - francuski magazyn erotyczny, prod. 1982 r. 0.10 Mann-o-Mann - teleshow 1.00 Listy od Toma - film krótkom. USA 1990 r. 1.35 Program na jutro 1.40 Teletekst Pro 7 5.35 Lassie - serial 6.00 Flipper - serial 6.25 Mr. Belvedere 6.50 Trick 7 - show filmowe dla dzieci 8.15 Wciąż śnię o Joannie - serial 8.40 Dwie damy i walet - serial kom. USA 9.10 Remington Steele 9.55 Hotel - film - powt. 12.15 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my - serial USA 12.45 Roseanne - serial 13.15 Matlock - serial 14.05 Czarny nóż - powt. 15.30 Remington Steele 16.20 Mr. Belvedere - serial rodzinny. Narzeczona 16.45 Wciąż śnię o Joannie - serial. Pacjent się dziwi 17.15 Trick 7 - dla dzieci 18.30 Dwie damy i walet. Uwaga zaraza 19.00 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my - serial USA 19.25 Roseanne - serial 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Tajemnica klatki schodowej - krym. ang. 1974 22.00 T.J. Hooker - serial krym. USA 22.55 Hawaje 5-0 - serial krym. USA 23.50 Tajny agent - serial akcji USA 0.45 Śmiertelny trop - krym. fr. - powt. 2.15 Hawaje 5-0 3.15 Tajny agent 4.00 Każdemu swoje MTV 7.00 Poranek z teledyskami 10.00 Marijne zaprasza 13.00 Simone i klipy 14.00 Lato z MTV 16.00 Największe przeboje - Paul King wspomina lata 70. i 80. 17.00 Raport Coca-Coli 17.15 Magazyn filmowy 17.30 Wiadomości MTV 17.45 3 from 1 - trzy przeboje jednego wykonawcy 18.00 Soul w MTV 18.30 Premiery - Pip Dann prezentuje najnowsze clipy 20.00 Zadzwoń do MTV - teledyski na życzenie widzów 20.30 Aerosmith Rockumentary 21.00 Aerosmith - hity 22.00 Największe przeboje 23.00 Raport Coca-Coli 23.15 Magazyn filmowy 23.30 Wiadomości MTV 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Brytyjska lista przebojów - prezentuje Paul King 2.00 Marijne zaprasza 3.00 Wideoklipy Eurosport 8.30 Aerobik 9.00 Triathlon - Mistrzostwa Europy w Luksemburgu 10.00 Kolarstwo - Tour de France 11.00 Tenis - Puchar Federacji Kobiet, Frankfurt 12.00 Sporty samochodowe - Indy Car, Toronto 13.00 Go-karty - Mistrzostwa Europy Formuły A, Formuły Super A - 4 wyścig w Holandii 14.00 Tenis - ATP - turniej mężczyzn w Stuttgarcie, Niemcy 19.00 Eurofun - magazyn 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Tenis - Puchar Federacji Kobiet we Frankfurcie nad Menem, Niemcy 22.00 Kolarstwo - Tour de France 23.00 Bilard - World Classics, Doncaster, Anglia: Parrot-Wattana 1.00 Wiadomości DSF 8.45 Poranny start - informacja z giełdy, wiadomości 9.00 Hopp oder Top - telequiz - powt. 9.30 Sport na świecie - powtórzenie z poniedziałku 11.55 Wiadomości 12.00 Fun Sport - powtórzenie programu z poniedz. 12.30 Wszystko o.k. 13.00 Tele-Giełda 13.45 DSF-Trening 14.00 Sport Show - powtórzenie 15.00 Sport na świecie 17.00 Obowiązkowo i dowolnie 18.00 Fun Sport - wrotki, lotnie, kajakarstwo górskie 18.30 Sport Show 19.40 Sport na świecie 22.00 Piłka nożna - Bundesliga 9394 23.00 Ring wolny - wrestling panów 24.00 Sport Show - narty wodne, superbike i mountainbike. czyli mieszanka sportów pełnych akcji - powt. z godz. 18.30 1.00 Ring wolny - wrestling - powt. Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PolSat z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1993 roku